


Not Alone

by dee430 (tuzitokki)



Series: La Cien Monde de Ciel [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuzitokki/pseuds/dee430
Summary: In the face of what they've lost, they turn to each other for support. "You don't have to bear it alone anymore. I'm here, and I won't ever leave you."





	1. Not Alone

_She's so small_ , he thought.

They were standing in the cemetery, his body sheilding hers from the rain as they said farewell to two of their own. The rest of the guild members were littered around them, some carrying umbrellas, most oblivious to the downpour as they sobbed.

 _So small_ , he thought again as he tugged her towards the guild, into the warmth of the main hall. The atmosphere inside reflected the dreary weather, and even he - possibly the most callous of them all - was feeling its depressing effects. The blue-haired Mage in his arms felt it more strongly, and she finally broke down. Tears poured down where tears hadn't been before, and she let out a strangled wail of despair as she clung to him. They stood there in their isolated corner, two people with a single shadow, leaning on each other - although he would deny it even under the threat of starvation and torture - and sharing strength.

As she let out despairing sounds against his chest - the top of her head barely touched his collar bone - he worried that she would break apart under the pain of the loss. He tightened his arms around her, one across her shoulders and the other around her tiny waist, as though he could keep her from shattering into a million pieces.

How long they stood there, he didn't know. He could only be grateful as the torrent of tears slowed to a stop, and she went limp him his arms. He was not a man of expressed emotions, but this he could handle. He could take care of her.

He bent down a little, lifted her bridal style into his arms. It was a testament to her exhaustion that she didn't even protest at the gesture. He motioned for his friend to come with him, but when the cat shook his head and turned back to his two other companions - both still crying at their own loss - he headed out on his own.

It didn't even occur to him to bring her to her own apartment. Her guard dogs could bark and growl all they wanted, but she was in no shape to be alone and no way in hell was he going to risk the Titania's wrath by going anywhere near her apartment. Instead he headed to his place.

Inside, he strode directly to his bedroom and placed her carefully in his bed. Exhausted and already asleep, she curled into his sheets, tear tracks drying on her cheeks. He brushed some of the hair covering her face and simply  _looked._

 _So tiny_ , he thought again. _She's so damn tiny._  She was very nearly lost in his sheets, looking more like a child than a woman with her wild mop of blue hair and diminutive stature. But he knew that looks could be deceiving, and that strength - both physical and intellectual - hid inside the tiny package.

She stirred in her sleep, clutching at his sheets as she moaned - almost keened - a name. He clenched his teeth, reminded of his own pain. Turning his back on her sleeping form, he strode out of his bedroom, determined to find a private place. He didn't care for an audience, not even her, as he took care of his own mourning and vented his despair.

* * *

She woke up confused and disoriented, but immediately aware if the pain that death had brought. She vaguely remembered the funeral, impressions of the tombstones and the names engraved in them. She could recall being guided towards the guild, and had broken recollections of crying in someone's arms, then nothing at all. She must have fallen asleep.

She felt ashamed of herself, of wallowing in her own sorrow when her friends were also grieving. But her own pain had been almost too much to bear, to the point that she'd felt close to shattering. Only the support of the strong arms holding her as she wept had kept her sane, had eased the pain somewhat.

Recalling those arms, and the feeling of comfort and safety, she took a guess as to where she was. Black items, scrap metals and some old books were scattered around the bedroom, which she immediately knew belonged to him.

 _It suits him,_  she thought. Then she wondered where he was.

Standing up, she winced as her body protested the movement. Idly she wondered how long she'd been asleep, but immediately dismissed it. What mattered now was finding him.

Exploring, she discovered that the house was surrounded by the forest on all sides. A barely-there path was barely visible from the front door. She automatically filed away the information for future use before continuing.

She finally found him in the clearing behind the house, topless and sweaty, breathing harshly as he systematically fought an invisible enemy. She watched him and wondered how he could be so stoic so soon after the death.

Then she saw his eyes.

Unlike his face, which was set in unreadable lines, his eyes were unguarded and showed every single emotion he was feeling: sorrow, despair, confusion, frustration. Her heart clenched as she clearly saw the anguish that he probably wouldn't want anyone to see.

Unable to stop herself, she approach him silently. She knew the moment he sensed her as he stopped moving, lowering his head and panting for air, his back presented to her. He was probably hoping that she would take that as a sign that he wanted to be left alone.

Too bad, she thought.

She stopped a few inches behind him, then simply wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head against his braod back. She felt him stiffen, and braced for his next reaction.

He spun around so quickly that she almost stumbled back, but his arms gripped her shoulders - tight, but not tight enough to hurt. She felt him shake her once and saw him open his mouth, probably to berate her -

\- but no sound came out. Instead he just shook her again, and laid his forehead against her. She could hear him breathing harshly again, but suspected that it had nothing to do with exertion this time. Overcome, she wound her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"You don't have to bear it alone anymore. I'm here, and I won't ever leave you," she whispered softly. He didn't answer, just wrapped both arms around her waist and buried his face against her neck.

They weren't alone. For now, it was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tuzitokki), [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1217835) and [Ask.fm](https://ask.fm/AngelusSuho)


	2. Two Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff to balance out the death.

7 years later...

A small blue-haired woman in a short orange summer dress knelt in front of a small tomb stone, a sad smile on her face. She'd been there since mid-morning, occasionally talking, mostly just absorbing the silence. Most of the people working at the cemetery knew her by name since she came there with a tall dark man twice a year, rain or shine, storm or snow, always at the same two dates. For the first year she'd come almost monthly, crying, always with a the man by her side. This year they wondered at his absence.

The sound of running footsteps and clomping boots reached her ears, interrupting her silent reverie. Her lips curved in a small smile, and she stood up in time for a sturdy little body to throw itself against her legs.

"Mama!"

She wrapped her arms around his small shoulders. "Hello, my darling boy," she said over his giggles.

"Did we surprise you? Did we, did we?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course. You're supposed to be at the guild with your aunts, and you," she said to her husband, "should still be at a mission." The words were scolding, but the obvious affection in her voice gave away her true emotions.

The dark-haired man scoffed, his red eyes taking in everything about her in a thorough inspection. Even after six years of marriage, that look never failed to warm her and turn her insides into mush. "The bandits were weaklings. Barely took any effort to catch them, the idiots," he said.

The woman almost grinned. Whereas before his statement would have been peppered with enough cuss words to fill a dictionary, he spoke more carefully now, thanks to their son.

"...and that pyromaniac wanted to go home early. Oi shrimp, ya listening at all?" His face was suddenly a lot closer to hers. Unable to resist, she kissed the tip of his nose, an action that never failed to fluster him.

"Yes, you big bully, I'm listening." She just smiled sweetly when he glowered at her doubtfully.

"Right. Well anyway, let's go. They're all waiting for us over at the guild." He strode over to their son who had gone to inspect the tombstone and swung the little boy onto his broad shoulders. "Come on shortstuff. We gotta meet your aunts and uncles for your birthday."

The little boy gripped his father's hair, the feeling familiar and safe. "Daddy, why does it say my name on that stone?"

For a moment the man's eyes took on a faraway look, as if reliving his memories. Then he glanced up at his son's face and said, "That's 'cause you're named after him."

"Really? Why?"

When her husband looked at her in frustration and desperation, as he always did when he was at a loss for an answer to their son's quetions, she stepped forward and touched her son's knee. "Long ago, back to when before you were born, this man and his lady - you can see her name on that stone just beside his - saved our lives. Without them, none of us would be here. Plus, you're a lot like him."

"Yeah, and flame-boy's kid is a lot like the lady. I hope to hell and back that you ain't gonna end up head over heels for her like that guy over there," he said, nodding to the tombstone.

The blue-haired mage growled out her husband's name. "You are not going to make our son their daughter's rival!"

"Why not?" he demanded. "Her father and me are rivals after all! Right, kid?"

"Uhn!" The child tugged at his father's hair. "Daddy I wanna fly!" Before she could say anything, father and son were already off, running and laughing.

Left alone, she sighed and turned back to the tombstone. "You two really are a lot alike. Given the circumstances, that's to be expected, I guess." She glanced up at the sky, stained now with the setting sun. "What I said earlier is true, you know. Without you, we wouldn't be here." She waved back when her son called to her, demanding that she hurry up because he was about to  _die_ of starvation.

"I guess what I want to say is, even if you left us, thank you. I owe you my husband's life, and my son's. Thank you for not letting me be alone."

With a final at at the silent stone, she headed towards the waiting pair. Her son smiled at her while his father took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She returned the gesture, smiling.

Despite everything, they had each other. They weren't alone. And that was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tuzitokki), [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1217835) and [Ask.fm](https://ask.fm/AngelusSuho)

**Author's Note:**

> From the original posting of this, I've been asked several times: who was the person they buried?
> 
> The answer is kinda a SPOILER for La Cien Monde de Ciel series so it's up to you if you wanna continue on.
> 
> The ones who died were Sage and Dealina. Sage was Levy and Gajeel's child from an alternate world, La Cien Monde de Ciel, and Dealina was Lucy and Natsu's.
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tuzitokki), [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1217835) and [Ask.fm](https://ask.fm/AngelusSuho)


End file.
